gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blut von meinem Blut (Episode)
"Blut von meinem Blut" (im Original: "Blood of My Blood")Watchers on the Wall — Titles for Game of Thrones episodes 606 and 607 revealed ist die sechste Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die sechsundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Bryan Cogman geschrieben, Regie führte Jack Bender. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 29. Mai 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 30. Mai 2016. Inhalt Ein alter Feind taucht wieder auf. Goldy (Hannah Murray) trifft Samwell Tarlys (John Bradley) Familie. Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) steht vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung. In Königsmund tritt Jaime Lennister (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) dem Hohen Spatz (Jonathan Pryce) entgegen. :Quelle: Sky Handlung Jenseits der Mauer Bran Stark und Meera Reet sind vor den Weißen Wanderern und deren Armee aus Wiedergängern immer noch auf der Flucht. Während Meera durch einen Wald läuft und Brans Trage zieht, hat Bran immer noch Visionen, da der Dreiäugige Rabe sein gesamtes Wissen auf ihn übertragen hat. Meera ist verzweifelt, als die Trage stecken bleibt, denn die Wiedergänger, die sie verfolgen, kommen immer näher. Als Bran aus den Visionen erwacht, sagt er: "Sie haben uns gefunden." Meera umarmt Bran und versichert ihm, wie Leid es ihr tut. Sie werden von einem vermummten Mann auf einem Pferd gerettet, der gegen einige der Wiedergänger kämpft, indem er sie in Brand setzt. Er gebietet ihnen, mit ihm zu kommen, und nimmt Bran und Meera schließlich auf sein Pferd und reitet mit ihnen davon. Am nächsten Tag nimmt er seine Kapuze ab und gibt sich als Brans vermisster Onkel, Benjen Stark, zu erkennen. Er füttert Bran mit dem Blut eines toten Kaninchens. Danach erzählt er Bran und Meera, was mit ihm geschehen ist, nachdem er als vermisst galt. Er erzählt, dass er während der Patrouille von den Weißen Wanderern angegriffen wurde und er mit einem Eisspeer in den Bauch getroffen wurde. Jedoch wurde er von den Kindern des Waldes entdeckt, die ihn heilten, indem sie Drachenglas in sein Herz schoben , wodurch die Verwandlung aufgehalten wurde. In der Weite Samwell Tarly und Goldy reisen in einer Kutsche nach Hornberg. Samwell ist sichtlich nervös, was Goldy bemerkt. Er sagt ihr, dass er nie dachte, nach Hause zurück zu kehren, weil er sich nicht willkommen fühlt, da sein Vater Randyll Tarly ihm sein Erbe entsagt hat und ihn töten lassen wollte. Samwell geht dennoch mit Goldy und ihrem Sohn, Sam, nach Hause. Er erinnert sie an die Worte, die sie zu seinem Vater sagen soll, damit Goldy und das Kind in die Familie aufgenommen werden. Sie geben deswegen an, dass das Kind Samwells Sohn sei, damit er ein besseres Leben führen kann. Goldy soll auf keinen Fall sagen, dass sie ein Wildling ist, da Samwells Vater Wildlinge hasst. Im Burghof angekommen werden die drei von Samwells Mutter, Melessa, und seiner Schwester, Talla empfangen. Melessa ist glücklich ihren Sohn zu sehen und umarmt ihn. Samwell ist im Gegenzug über seine Schwester erstaunt, die, wie er meint, erwachsen geworden ist. Als Sam Goldy vorstellt, ist seine Mutter von ihr entzückt. Außerdem ist sie begeistert, als Samwell den jungen Sam vorstellt und als seinen Sohn ausgibt. Sie glaubt, dass der kleine Sam wie sein Vater werden würde. Als Samwell seine Mutter fragt, wo sein Vater und Dickon sind, erwidert sie, dass diese auf der Jagd sind, jedoch zum Abendessen zurückkehren. Sie geleiten die drei nach ihrer Reise ins Innere der Burg und Talla bietet Goldy ein Bad und eines ihrer Kleider an. Sam trifft Goldy vor dem Abendessen in dem Kleid seiner Schwester, in dem es ihr schwer fällt zu gehen, in dem sie ihm aber sehr gut gefällt. Beim Essen herrscht zunächst bedrücktes Schweigen, als Sam eine Unterhaltung beginnend das Wild lobt und fragt, ob es von der heutigen Jagd sei. Sein Bruder rügt ihn, das könne nicht sein, da das Fleisch zunächst abhängen müsse, es sei von der Jagd letzte Woche und rühmt sich, es mit einem Schuss erlegt zu haben. Auf die Jagd angesprochen, führt Sam aus, auch auf der Schwarzen Festung werde viel gejagt. Allerdings waren es weniger große gefährliche Tiere, sondern eher kleine und die Jäger waren eher Jon und Goldy als er selbst. Sams Mutter lobt die Idee, Mädchen das Jagen beizubringen ebenso wie seine Schwester. Sein Vater jedoch missgönnt ihm einen Happen Brot, indem er ihn auf sein Übergewicht hinweist, und beginnt auszuführen, dass er gehofft habe, die Nachtwache werde einen Mann aus ihm machen. Auch Sams Hinweis auf seinen Plan, als Maester zur Nachtwache zurückzukehren, stimmt ihn nicht milde. Er sei verweichlicht geblieben und lese nur in Büchern über die Taten besserer Männer. Goldy ergreift das Wort und verteidigt Sam als besseren Kämpfer als sie alle seien. Dabei erwähnt sie, dass sie vom Norden kam. Das macht Randyll umso wütender, denn er erkennt nun den Wildling in ihr und im kleinen Sam den Mischlingsbastard. Mit besonderem Hinweis auf sein Schwert Herzbann aus valyrischem Stahl verweigert er Sam erneut sein Erbe als ältester Sohn und beleidigt ihn und Goldy, ihn entehrt zu haben, worauf seine Frau mit dem Hinweis, er entehre sich selbst angewidert den Saal mit ihrer Tochter verlässt. Randyll gesteht zu, seine Frau sei gut, so wolle er ihr Goldy für die Küche bleiben lassen und seinen Sohn aufziehen. Sam selbst jedoch habe keine weitere Nacht unter seinem Dach zu verbringen. Sam entschuldigt sich bei Goldy in ihrem Gemach, nicht besser für sie eingestanden zu sein, doch sie ist nur ärgerlich, dass Menschen damit durchkommen, sie so zu behandeln. Sie verabschieden sich, doch kurz darauf will Sam sofort aufbrechen und Goldy und das Kind mit sich nehmen, da sie drei zusammengehörten und er nimmt auch Herzbann mit sich. In Königsmund Im Hauptraum der Großen Septe von Baelor spricht Tommen Baratheon mit dem Hohen Spatzen. Er hat Angst, dass seine Frau Margaery Tyrell auf ihrem Gang der Buße ein ähnliches Schicksal erleidet wie seine Mutter, Cersei Lennister. Doch der Spatz versichert ihm, dass Margaery vom Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens beschützt würde, da sie anders als Cersei ein Herz für das Gemeine Volk und die Armen gehabt habe. Tommen ist es erlaubt, Margaery in einem kleinen Raum der Septe zu sehen. Während des Gesprächs drückt Margaery eine gewisse Verehrung über die Sichtweise des Hohen Spatzen aus. Sie denunziert sich scheinbar selbst, dass sie den Armen nur aus Selbstzweck geholfen habe und ihr Lebensstil aus Lügen bestehe. Auf eine Frage von Tommen, der verwirrt ist, antwortet sie ihm, dass er für seine Sünden büßen müsse. Tommen ist verwirrt, stimmt ihr jedoch zu. Auf der großen Treppe vor der Septe soll Margaery im Büßergewand ihren Bußgang antreten. Sie steht mit dem Hohen Spatzen und Septa Unella bereit, als sich Jaime und Maes Tyrell, unterstützt von Tyrell-Soldaten, bereit machen, dies zu verhindern. Auch Olenna Tyrell fährt eigens mit ihrer Kutsche vor, um diesem Schauspiel beizuwohnen. Jaime ergreift das Wort und fordert im Namen Tommen Baratheons, Loras und Margaery herauszugeben, da er sonst bereit wäre, jeden der vielen Spatzen zu töten. Der Hohe Spatz zweifelt sowohl Jaimes als auch Tommens Authorität an, dies zu fordern, da das allein Sache des Glaubens sei. Außerdem seien er und seine Spatzen mit Freuden bereit für den Glauben zu sterben. Er macht eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, nach der er enthüllt, dass es ohnehin keinen Gang der Buße geben werde, da Margaery ihre Buße bereits erfüllt habe, indem sie ein neues Mitglied ins Licht der Sieben geführt habe. Daraufhin tritt Tommen, begleitet von der Königsgarde, aus der Septe und schreitet zu Margaery herab und ergreift triumphierend ihre Hand. Er erklärt öffentlich ein neues Bündnis zwischen der Krone und dem Glauben zum Entsetzen seines Vaters Jaime und zur Genugtuung des Hohen Spatzen. Maes Tyrell versteht nicht ganz, was hier passiert, und Olenna versetzt, dass sie besiegt wurden, das sei hier passiert. Daraufhin zitiert Tommen Jaime in den Thronsaal, um ihn aus der Königsgarde zu entlassen, und gibt ihm den Auftrag, die Freys bei der Rückeroberung von Schnellwasser zu unterstützen. Cersei kündigt gegenüber Jaime an, bei ihrem kommenden Prozess ein Gottesurteil zu fordern und den Berg für sich kämpfen zu lassen. In Braavos Arya soll ihre Prüfung machen, um eine Namenlose zu werden. Dafür soll sie die Schauspielerin Lady Crane umbringen. Erneut ist sie unter den Zuschauern, als die Truppe das Stück The Bloody Hand aufführt. In dieser zweiten Hälfte des Stücks vergiftet Tyrion Joffrey Baratheon, der zu Aryas Belustigung stirbt. Lady Crane als Cersei beweint ihn dramatisch und eindrucksvoll. Als das Stück weiter zum Tod von Tywin Lennister durch Tyrions Armbrust kommt, schleicht sich Arya wieder hinter die Bühne, wo sie nach Zögern den Rum vergiftet. Als sie geht, wird die nun auch hinter die Bühne gekommene Lady Crane auf sie aufmerksam. Sie glaubt, dass Arya wie sie selbst als junges Mädchen aus Begeisterung für die Schauspielerei so oft vor und hinter der Bühne herumschleicht. Arya findet tatsächlich Respekt für Lady Cranes Darstellung und gibt ihr noch den Hinweis, Cersei müsse nicht nur traurig, sondern vor allem wütend sein und auf Rache sinnen. Arya geht und die Hinterbühne füllt sich mit den übrigen Schauspielern. Lady Cranes Versuch, Aryas Vorschlag anzubringen, scheitert an der Überheblichkeit des Stückschreibers, was sie dazu bringt, zum Rum zu greifen. Kurz bevor sie den vergifteten Rum trinkt, kehrt Arya zurück und schlägt ihr den Becher aus der Hand. Die Heimatlose, die sich im Hintergrund hält, wird Zeugin des Vorfalls. Sie berichtet im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß Jaqen H'ghar, der gerade ein Gesicht von einer Leiche abpräpariert, und erhält die Erlaubnis, Arya zu töten. Arya holt ihr Schwert Nadel aus dem Versteck am Steg und zieht sich damit in ihr Gemach zurück, nicht ohne sorgsam das Licht zu löschen. In den Flusslanden Walder Frey maßregelt seine beiden Söhne, da sie sich Schnellwasser vom Schwarzfisch entreißen ließen. Außerdem erwähnt er die Bruderschaft ohne Banner, die dem Hause Frey in den Flusslanden Probleme bereitet. Er fordert seine Söhne auf, Schnellwasser zurückzuerobern. Als sie anführen, nicht genug Männer für die Eroberung der Burg zu haben, lässt Frey den seit der Roten Hochzeit im Verlies versauernden Edmure Tully vorführen, den sie als Geisel nutzen sollen. Im Dothrakischen Meer Daenerys führt ihre Horde Dothraki weiter voran. Sie befragt Daario Naharis, wie viele Schiffe sie brauchen werde um das Meer zu überqueren. Dieser führt an, für die Dothraki und ihre Pferde, die Unbefleckten und die Zweitgeborenen werde sie über tausend Schiffe benötigen. Auf ihre Frage, wer so viele Schiffe habe, antwortet er niemand. Daenerys impliziert, dass diese Schiffe jedoch gebaut werden können. Daario kann sich Daenerys nicht in einem Thronsaal vorstellen, er sieht sie weniger als Regentin, mehr als Eroberin. Daenerys hält inne und lässt das Khalasar anhalten um einer Spur allein zu folgen. Gerade als Daario nach ihr sehen will, erscheint Drogon am Himmel und beginnt seine Kreise über dem Khalasar zu ziehen. Kurz nachdem man erkennt, dass Daenerys ihn reitet, setzt er zur Landung an. Von ihrer erhöhten Position vom Drachenrücken herab, beginnt Daenerys, die Dothraki auf ihr Vorhaben einzuschwören, das Meer zu überqueren, die Sieben Königslande zu erobern und sich zu nehmen, auf was sie glaubt, einen Erbanspruch zu besitzen. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Aerys II. Targaryen (Vision) *Melessa Tarly *Talla Tarly *Randyll Tarly *Dickon Tarly *Tyrell-Vasall Tode *Aerys II. Targaryen (Vision) Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie In den Büchern reist Sam bislang nicht mit Goldy und ihrem Sohn nach Hornberg. Folglich stiehlt er auch nicht das Schwert seines Vaters Herzbann. Sams Vater Randyll Tarly weilt zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Königsmund an der Seite seines Lehnsherren Maes Tyrell und dient als Justiziar des Reiches. Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Hannah Murray als Goldy Nebendarsteller *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *Richard E. Grant als Izembaro *David Bradley als Lord Walder Frey *Essie Davis als Lady Crane *Joseph Mawle als Benjen Stark *Tobias Menzies als Lord Edmure Tully *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Ian Gelder als Ser Kevan Lennister *Hannah Waddingham als Septa Unella *James Faulkner als Lord Randyll Tarly *Samantha Spiro als Lady Melessa Tarly *Eugene Simon als Lancel Lennister *Tim Plester als Walder Strom *Daniel Tuite als Lothar Frey *Kevin Eldon als Camello *Leigh Gill als Bobono *Eline Powell als Bianca *Rob Callender als Clarenzo *Eva Butterly als Schauspielerin (Margaery Tyrell) *David Rintoul als König Aerys II. Targaryen *Freddie Stroma als Dickon Tarly *Rebecca Benson als Talla Tarly *Robert Aramayo als Lord Eddard Stark *Raúl Tortosa als Tyrell-Vasalle *Lucy Hayes als *Glen Barry als Schauspieler *Brendan O'Rourke als Schauspieler *Ross Anderson-Doherty als Schauspieler *William & James Wilson als Sam *Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir als Musiker *Ragnar Þórhallsson als Musiker *Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson als Musiker *Brynjar Leifsson als Musiker *Kristján Páll Kristjánsson als Musiker Anmerkungen Trivia *Der Titel der Episode "Blut von meinem Blut" bezieht sich auf den Schwur der Blutreiter ihrem Khal gegenüber. In der Episode der ersten Staffel, "Feuer und Blut", sagt Jorah Mormont diese Worte kurz nachdem Daenerys Targaryen unversehrt aus dem Scheiterhaufen tritt und ernennt sich damit zu einem ihrer Blutreiter. **Die Rede, welche Daenerys Targaryen vor den Dothraki auf Drogon hält und sie zu ihren Blutreitern ernennt, ist von der Rede Khal Drogos in "Das spitze Ende" aus der ersten Staffel inspiriert, auf welche Daenerys auch anspielt. *Bran hat folgende Visionen aus bekannten Folgen: **Sein Sturz aus dem Turm in Winterfell ("Der Winter naht") **Eddard Starks Hinrichtung ("Baelor) **Die Geburt der Drachen von Daenerys Targaryen ("Feuer und Blut) **Angriff auf die Faust der Ersten Menschen ("Valar Morghulis") **Ein Krähen- oder Rabenschwarm ("Die Zweitgeborenen") **Die Rote Hochzeit, die Tode von Robb Stark und Catelyn Stark ("Der Regen von Castamaer") **Der Nachtkönig verwandelt einen von Crasters Söhnen ("Eidwahrer") **Das Massaker von Hartheim, Jon Schnee kämpft gegen einen der Weißen Wanderer ("Hartheim") **Eddard Stark am Turm der Freude ("Eidbrecher") **Die Kinder des Waldes und die Erschaffung der Weißen Wanderer ("Das Tor") *Brans Visionen aus der Vergangenheit: **Die Herstellung von Seefeuer **Aerys II. Targaryen wie er "Verbrennt sie alle." ruft, **Jaime Lennister ermordet Aerys II. Targaryen und setzt sich auf den Eiserner Thron. **Ein blutbedeckter Körper und eine Hand die es berührt. *Brans Visionen der Zukunft: **Ein riesiger Drache über dem Roten Bergfried von Königsmund. **Ein Seefeuer, dass die Katakomben verschlingt. *Im "Inside the Episode" erklären David Benioff und D. B. Weiss, dass Benjen Stark auch als Kalthand bezeichnet wird, jedoch hat der Autor George R.R. Martin in seinen Notizen erklärt, dass beide Charaktere nicht die selbe Figur seien. **Es wurde auch von den Autoren erklärt, dass Benjen für mehrere Jahre nach seinem Verschwinden eine Verbindung zu den Kindern des Waldes und zum Dreiäugigen Raben hatte. *Hannah Murray (Goldy) erhält in dieser Folge erstmalig ein anderes Kostüm seit der zweiten Staffel. Damit ist sie eine der Charaktere, die am längsten ein und das selbe Kostüm getragen haben. Medien *Siehe mehr: Bilder (Blut von meinem Blut) Bilder 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Arya Stark.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Lady Crane.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Lady Crane Bobono.jpg 606 Tommen Baratheon.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Tommen Baratheon.jpg 606 Lancel Lennister.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Hoher Spatz Margaery Unella.jpg 606 Unella2.jpg 606 Margaery.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Jaime Lennister(1).jpg 606 Daenerys Blutreiter.jpg 606 Daario Naharis Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 606 BlutvonmeinemBlut Daario Naharis Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 606 Jaime Armee.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 6 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 6 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 6 – Arrogance and Fanaticism (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 6 - Samwell's Homecoming (HBO) Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Blood of My Blood es:Sangre de mi sangre fr:De Mon Sang lt:Blood of My Blood pl:Krew mojej krwi pt-br:Sangue do Meu Sangue ro:Sânge din sângele meu ru:Кровь моей крови zh:TV:第六季第六集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6